


Till I Meet You

by WooshinWoodz



Category: H&D (Korea Band), K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Engaged SeungSeok, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Forced Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, YohanGyul Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooshinWoodz/pseuds/WooshinWoodz
Summary: “Do you love me?”“Of course, I love you!”“If you love me then you’re going to marry me right?”A love story between SeungSeok.Based on a song Till I Meet You by Angeline Quinto
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Till I Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A new story from me! 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy reading it!
> 
> Btw, I can't write a beautiful story like others (rolls)
> 
> Beware of writing mistakes! Tehee ;)

**Till I Meet You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Here Is My Heart, Accept It Please Because I Am So Clumsy And I Am Afraid I Just Might Lose It_** \- _Valerie Lombardo_

_Till I met you_

_I never knew what love was_

_Till I met you_

_This feeling seems to grow more every day_

_I love you more each day_

“Cho Seungyoun! You big fat dumb meanie!” 5 year old little Wooseok sat down and cried.

“Geez, you’re such a baby, Wooseokie” Seungyoun stooped playing with Sakura and went to hush his dear cousin. “I was just playing with Sakura. No need to cry, there” he sat down beside him and slowly stroked the boy’s hair.

“But you promised to play with me!” Wooseok cried even louder. No sign of stopping.

“We’ll I’m here with you now, so why don’t we play?” Seungyoun tried to cheer him up.

“I don’t want to play with you anymore!” Wooseok huffed and turned his head in the opposite direction.

“Really Wooseokie?” Seungyoun sighed softly knowing that Wooseok was now sulking.

“You’re just going to run off again when you’re bored playing with me!” there was a hint of jealousy in his voice.

“No, I’m not! I like playing with you!” Seungyoun turned Wooseok so that they were facing each other now. “You’re the best play mate there is!” Seungyoun brightly smiled at him as Wooseok blush a little.

“Really?” little Wooseok finally smiled. “Then, promise to me that you’ll always play with me and not with those girls”

“I promise!” Seungyoun gave him a reassuring smile.

“Then can you promise me something else?”

“Sure, anything for my cute cousin!”

“Promise me that you’ll never leave me and always stay by my side?” Wooseok gave him a hopeful look and he raised his pinkie finger.

However, Seungyoun gave a an apologetic look, killing those hopeful eyes that shine bright towards him “Sorry Wooseok, I can’t promise you that”

“Eh?! Why?! I thought you would do anything for me! And you can’t take it back!” Wooseok was a little bit disappointed

“Woah there, just calm down first okay?” Seungyoun waved his hand and slowly put it on Wooseok’s shoulders. “Well I can’t promise you that because aren’t those promises for married people?”

“What do you mean?” Wooseok tilted is head in confuse

“Well, my mom told me that you only give those promises to your love one, the one who you’re going to marry in the future?” Seungyoun slowly explained.

“Then do you love me?” Wooseok asked.

“Of course, I love you!” Seungyoun without him realizing it, confesses.

“If you love me then you’re going to marry me right?” little Wooseok demanded.

There was a long pause as he think about what the little boy with beret said just now “You do got a point there, I love you and you love me, so that mean we can marry right?”

“You’re slow sometimes Younie and beside I’m smarter than you. Then that settles it! Well, I’ll do the honours of becoming your future husband then!” Wooseok smiled and raise his pinkie finger again.

“Marrying you? Well, that doesn’t seem like a bad future to me” Seungyoun return his smile and slowly raise his own pinkie finger as they intertwined them. 

“It’s a promise then”

* * *

“Geez, where’s Seungyoun and Wooseok?!” Hangyul stomped. “The party is going to start in 10 minutes and I’ve haven’t seen their asses around here!”

All ten of them had agreed to attend this event because it had been a while since they had met each other. They were all busy with their current life now as the hyungs with their jobs and the maknaes still struggling with their college degree.

_Haah… That’s what you call life huh?_

Now they were already adults that have ‘responsibilities’ of their own. Man, that single word was enough to make him shiver in fear. Well, that’s a part of life so he had to deal with it now, no matter what!

“Hangyul-hyung, you’re going to have a migraine again if you constantly think about those two” Junho sighed.

It wasn’t the first time those two were late and everyone constantly worries about them especially Hangyul and Yohan. Well, knowing that they are Cho Seungyoun and Kim Wooseok, they always love to make an entrance.

Always…

Hangyul took a long breath. What Junho said was exactly right! 100% for sure! In fact, his migraine was starting to kick right now! But he can’t stop thinking about those two…

Curses him for being one of main character in this story!!!

The cousin of the hero!!!

“I hope those two are okay” worried Yohan as he moved back and forth. His eyes never rest from glancing at the main entrance.

Well, how could he not worry?! Those two always end up in trouble or worst… Starts bickering like there’s no tomorrow!

Really? How could he not worry?!

And he couldn’t do anything else about that because that’s how he’s character is!

The younger brother of the second hero!!!

**_(Hangyul and Yohan curses)_ **

“I’m sure they are just fine. Just fashionably late” Seungwoo chuckled, trying to calm the two men in front of him.

“Relax hyungs, Maybe they just caught in traffic or something” Dongpyo who was beside his beloved hyung pouted. He was beginning to feel irritated as these two keep whining.

“Or maybe they decided to buy snack or something!” Dohyon squealed at the thought of early snacks before a meal. “Besides they haven’t seen their beloved maknaes, so maybe they decided to buy something!” he jumped.

“Oh! Maybe flowers or gifts for us! Well, I would love it!” Eunsang interrupted.

“Guys, it’s only been two months since we haven’t hang out together. I think those aren’t necessarily” Hyeongjun sweat-drop.

“Aww man!” Dohyon and Eunsang whined. “They’re filthy rich! So there’s no problem to that!”

“Babies” Junho said not far from them. “Correction, all of us are filthy rich”

“Nah, I think they are being arrested by police (again) for speed driving” Minhee laughed as a memory of Seungyoun and Wooseok being caught by the police for driving off the speed limits suddenly came into his mind.

Hangyul and Yohan fiercely glared at Minhee to which he gulped at the sudden glares.

“Sorry, I was just giving my opinion” Minhee mumbled. “No needs to glare at me like angry moms. Only my eomma could do that”

“I think they died on the way” Junho joked innocently as Hangyul and Yohan turned to him and gave him the ‘how dare you say something like that!’ look. Junho on the other hand looked away as he avoids those glares, gracefully saving himself from being murdered.

“Junho was just joking, guys” Seungwoo sweat-drop and then smiled softly.

The group never change huh? Constantly worrying about Seungyoun and Wooseok had already become a thing from them.

Suddenly, he remembers an event five years ago when…

Cho Seungyoun and Kim Wooseok really hated each other.

* * *

Winter had just ended and spring came to say hi. The flowers were starting to bloom as the weather starts become warmer, the birds where chirping happily on a branch and squirrels began to hunt some food after a long slumber from the winter.

Yes, a peaceful spring it is!

Everything was perfect! So the Kim family decided to have a family feast accompanied with the Han, Cho, Lee, Cha, Son, Kang, Song and Nam families. It was just a small gathering with the family members and their beloved ones, exchanging news, enjoying spring themed homemade meals and playing charades.

Everything was going perfectly until…

**“WHAT?!!!”**

A loud scream was heard, enough to make the birds flew away.

“Seungyoun, Wooseok, no need to yell that out loud otherwise you interrupt the neighbour” Grandmother Kim sighed. “And learn some table manners!”

Her grandchildren were ‘something’.

Seungyoun and Wooseok were in horror as they immediately stood up from their seats. Why did their grandmother decided something that big behind their back! It was their own future for fuck sake!

The others were frozen as well as soon Lady Kim announced the big and sudden news. Seungwoo, Yohan and Hangyul who were the young adults looked at Seungyoun and Wooseok with wide eyes. Heck, Yohan and Hangyul were so shocked that they drop their spoon and forks on the table. Well, except for the children of course (mainly the maknaes) who were busy enjoying their meals.

“Honey, I think something is burning in the kitchen” Mr Kim was the first to calm down as he smelled some smoke coming from the kitchen.

“Oh no! My grilled chicken!” Mrs Kim hurried to the kitchen when she had just remembered her cooking. She was so shocked for a moment that her world suddenly stopped.

After a long pause, everyone slowly continued eating after they give Seungyoun and Wooseok an apologetic look.

“Let me get this straight” Wooseok took a deep breath. “You want me to marry Seungyoun?!” he fiercely glared and pointed the person in front of him.

Seungyoun on the other hand gave Wooseok disgusting look. “Hey! That’s my question!” he growled. “Grandma, do you seriously want us to be married? Me, Cho Seungyoun married to this pip squeak here!” he looked Wooseok up and down. “Forgive my manners but I’d rather die than marrying this guy!”

“Seungyoun!” Mrs Cho shouted angrily. Her son was being impolite!

Those words truly hurts Wooseok! How dare that Cho fucking Seungyoun insulted him in front of their family none less! He was seriously going to kill this guy some day!

Lady Kim sighed again. Both of them are being really stubborn right now. However, she was still with her decision because it was something decided with her husband and she will never take it back!

“Yes, I will say it again and again until both of you listens! Cho Seungyoun and Kim Wooseok, both of you are to be married! And that’s final! Now shut up and eat! Both of you are ruining lunch time” she continued drinking her soup without giving a single glance at them.

Yohan and Hangyul glances at each other. If their grandmother had come to a decision then it was final. Nobody in the household dare to disobey her orders. When she says it’s final than **it’s final**! Even their grandfather couldn’t go against her and he was the head of the family!

“No, I’m not going to marry Wooseok!” Seungyoun shouted.

“Like I’m agreeing to risk my whole future with the likes of you!” Wooseok answered back.

“Wooseok!” Mrs Kim gave her son a disapproving look.

“Are you really sure about that Seungyoun? Not when your status as heir of the family is on the line here?” Lady Kim raised an eyebrow, trying to test future heir of the ‘Produce X Company’, a worldwide entertainment company that has branches all over the world.

Seungyoun froze. Would he risk it? He asked to himself.

Ever since Seungwoo the oldest grandchild among them rejected the offer of becoming the heir of company due to his dream of becoming a Children Education lecturer then he, as the second oldest now holds the ‘next heir’ position.

It was his childhood dream to take over the company, not for the fame and money but for his love and adoration towards the company which had been developed all over the world by both of his grandparents. His love for producing songs adds more to his desire to be the next heir.

“I guess, I’ll have to appoint Yohan as the next heir then” Lady Kim threatened Seungyoun more.

Yohan chocked on his water. “Me?!” he pointed at himself in disbelieve.

_No, not him! He wanted to be a Taekwondo Olympic Champion or a famous youtuber!_

He silently pleaded. Beside there was so much stress of becoming the next heir and he doesn’t want to bold in a young age!

Wooseok looked at his younger brother with a sad look. He knew Yohan had bigger dreams than just to be the next heir of the company. Then, does it mean that if he rejects the marriage proposal then he will get Yohan in trouble?

God, he would never do anything if it makes Yohan’s life miserable. He loves him way too much.

“Are sure about this mom? I mean both of them just graduated from high school and about to enter college. Aren’t they too young for this?” Mrs Kim asked for certainty.

An arrange marriage in this period of time was a little difficult as young adults these days would fight hard for true love not the ones that have been set by the family.

Lady Kim looked at her daughter and said “Yes, I’m sure of it. However, the marriage will not be held now. They’ll only be married to each other after they graduated from college. However, on week from now, they will get engaged” she looked at both of Seungyoun and Wooseok who were clearly shocked because of the sudden engagement. “And I expect both of you to be prepared by then!”

**_I’m sorry Seungyoun and Wooseok but only doing what’s best for both of you!_ **

Mrs Kim glances at her husband and Mrs Cho. Her husband slowly shakes his head as a sign to follow Lady Kim’s order “I think it’s best for them and their future”

Wooseok slowly sat down as his parents silently agreed to the marriage proposal.

_Who was he to define his grandmother in this household?_

“Grandma, let me ask you again. Do you seriously want me and Wooseok to be married?” Seungyoun gave Lady Kim a desperate pleads.

He had a girlfriend for fuck sake! A girl he truly loves and wishes to be married to! Now he had to dump her for Wooseok! A charming lady for a pip squeak nerd!

“Yes! And that’s final!” Lady Kim strongly stands with her decision.

Seungyoun chuckles bitterly. “We’ll, I’ll have to give you my thanks then for me to be married with this fake!” Seungyoun growled at Wooseok and left them.

“Seungyoun!” Mrs Cho angrily stood from where she was sitting as she was disappointed at her son for his rude behaviour towards Lady Kim and Wooseok. “I’m so sorry for my son’s behaviour just now mother, Wooseok. I’ll make sure to talk to him after this” Mrs Cho bowed as she apologized.

“No need for that. He’s just still shock” Lady Kim drinks her tea.

Wooseok on the other hand was hurt with Seungyoun’s words just now. Well, what he said just now was true. He was a fake family member as he was adopted into the family. Hence, he was just an outsider.

“Wow, this is the same from the Korean drama mom always watch every night!” Eunsang silently interrupted.

“Oh, shut up Eunsang!” both of Dongpyo and Junho pinched his cheeks stopping him from saying whatever stupid thing that’s on his mind.

* * *

To be short Cho Seungyoun and Kim Wooseok dislike each other from the first time they set eyes on each other. They were so different as if the other was the North Pole and the South Pole. So different yet there seems to be a magnet that attracts them to each other.

Both of them were perfect in their own way, as they were both geniuses that’s why they tend to compete with each other for the top spot on exams, sports, talent contest, popularity well basically everything.

Yes, they were rivals before the event that leads them to hate each other. Seungyoun and Wooseok came from a distinguish family called the ‘Kim family’ so they had to maintain their family status and success.

The Kim family had different branches of families that consists the Han’s, Cho’s, Kim’s **(main)** , Lee’s, Cha’s, Son’s, Kang’s, Song’s and the Nam’s and each first son of the families will get a chance to be appointed as the heir of the ‘Produce X Company’ and the current CEO was their grandmother, Lady Kim. Their grandfather on the other hand was traveling around the world, so he seldom spends his time with his family making Lady Kim the most powerful in the family.

Back to Seungyoun and Wooseok’s story, even their behaviour were different to one another. Seungyoun being the social butterfly he is that attracts many people around him, Wooseok however was the cold loner who prefers to be lonely then hurdling around with a bunch of people yet people seem to be attracted at him and his demeanour.

And now both of them are about to be married?

Yeah, just their luck of course!

* * *

There was a knocked on the door however Wooseok was too lazy to open it. “You okay there, hyung?” Yohan asked as he decided to take a look at his older brother.

“Of course, I’m not okay. I feel like I’m dying here” Wooseok was lying on the bed as he pressed his face on the pillow. “It’s the first time that reading didn’t calm me down”

“Sorry about that” Yohan sat beside him.

There was a long pause until Yohan continued talking…

“I was surprised as well hyung, you know about the marriage thing” Yohan softly stroked Wooseok’s brown hair. “But knowing that I’d be both of you then, I think everything going to be fine”

Wooseok quickly sat down “You don’t get it Yohan-ah! How are supposed to marry one another when you clearly hate them?!”

“Did you get this idea from one of your romance novels again?” Yohan gave him the ‘oh really?’ look.

“What hell no!” Wooseok blushed and slowly scratched his cheeks. “Well, it’s from a book called ‘Guidance Towards A Happy Marriage Life” he slowly chuckled as his brother glared at him. “And that book clearly state that the marriage will not be happy if your partner does not even have the slightest interest in you! How am I going to marry now if there’s hate between it?”

“Then let me ask you this, hyung. Do you hate Seungyoun?” Yohan asked back.

Wooseok froze and look away. He was the one who asked first. “No, I don’t hate him however I do dislike him for the stupid ass he is” He mumbled and slowly gave a sad look as he turns to Yohan. “But Seungyoun hates me and beside I’m a fake…”

“No you aren’t!” Yohan shouted back.

“Yohan-ah?”

Yohan quickly grab his shoulders. “No you aren’t! You’re my brother and no one is ever going to change that! And I don’t want to hear you say about this anymore!”

His brother was being sentimental again! True they weren’t related by blood but that doesn’t change the fact that they we’re still brothers. Like Wooseok would do anything to make Yohan happy, Yohan would do the same thing!

“Sorry about that. It’s just came to me so suddenly” Wooseok apologized.

“Is it because you were troubled of what Seungyoun said just now?”

“A little bit” Wooseok sighed.

Lie. It bothered him a lot! How could he not be troubled? It hurts all the time when he realise the fact that he was just adopted into the family and it hurts even more when Seungyoun was the one who keep reminding him about that.

“Please, not even bother with that. Fake or not you’re still apart of the Kim family and beside grandmother’s sadistic side flows in your blood” Yohan shivered suddenly.

Wooseok and their grandmother did have some similarities especially their love for books, big round glasses, cuddling with their pet dog and also their demeanour of course! On the other hand, Seungyoun was the almost the same as their grandfather, both being care-free, the jokester who messes around, non-stop energy and also their fox-like eyes when they smile!

Huh? It seemed that Wooseok and Seunyoun was a young version of them?

Yohan shrugged at the thought of that.

Wooseok smiled. Yohan always manage to cheer him up when he’s down all the time. “Thank you, Yohan-ah. I feel a little bit okay now” Wooseok leaned his head on Yohan’s shoulder.

“Gee, you know how hard it is to cheer you up all the time” Yohan patted his head. “Good to hear that”

Young brotherly love is in the air!

“Wooseok can I ask you something?”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“Did something happen between you and Seungyoun that made him hates you so much?”

Wooseok sighed hard. “Well, we had a fight and…”

“I’m the reason that grandmother hates his girlfriend”

* * *

“Could you believe it?!” Seungyoun stomped and turned his back at Hangyul. “Where in the hell, did grandma have the idea of arranging a marriage between me and Kim Wooseok?!”

“No need to shout at me! Sheesh!” Hangyul rolled his eyes. “Dude, you need to calm down first”

“How can I calm down when my marriage is on the line here?!” Seungyoun sat on the sofa next to him. “Why of all people, Wooseok is the one that I have to marry?!”

“Well, how am I supposed to know about that?” Hangyul sat opposite to him. “But one thing for sure, grandmother is doing what’s best for the both of you, including your future, Seungyoun!”

In Hangyul’s point of view, Wooseok would probably be the suitable choice for Seungyoun’s future spouse. As he see it, Wooseok was smart, talented, caring and always taking care of his other younger cousins with Seungwoo (while him, Seungyoun and Yohan went out to play), a house-wife material not to mention a hot beauty!

Was Seungyoun blinded by this fact or what?

If he were to be married off to Wooseok then he had no problem to that. Well, except the problem that he already has a crush on someone… (Guess who?)

“Really?” Seungyoun slumped on the sofa and sighed. “I’m starting to think a way for suicide now”

“Well, if you’re going to kill yourself then at least buy me a new handphone, the latest one please” Hangyul sighed. His cousin was really stuborn right now.

“Hangyulie…” Seungyoun went to hug him but…

“Then I’ll kill you myself. Painfully and tragically” Hangyul smirked as he let out a malicious aura.

“For a second there, I thought you’d care for me” Seungyoun let out a fake tear.

“Dude, I do care for you. I’m your cousin by the way but your stubbornness is starting to annoy the hell out of me” Hangyul glared at him. “How about before you die, just give it a chance? You don’t know what the future holds for you and Wooseok”

“Great! Now you’re giving me a lecturer!” Seungyoun throws his hands.

“That’s because I was appointed as your second mom by your actual mom. To keep an eye on you before you do something stupid!” Hangyul folded his arms.

“And trust me, you’ll fall head over heels for Wooseok” he continued.

Seungyoun chuckled bitterly as he gave Hangyul as serious look. “I would never fall for Kim Wooseok! Because…”

“He’s the one that caused Vivian to be hated by grandma!”

* * *

**Flashback**

“I don’t approve your relationship with that girl!” Lady Kim gave Seungyoun a serious look.

“But why?! You only meet her that night?” Seungyoun asked worriedly.

Did Vivian gave his grandmother a bad impression on the family party last night?

Vivian Wong **(OC)** was his three months girlfriend by now. They had met in Brazil during his soccer camp there last summer. She was a beautiful (not to mention sexy) half Korean-American model who was doing some magazine shots there and they meet when one of Seungyoun Brazilian friends introduced her to him. The two began dating after a week however a week after that Vivian wanted a breakup as she wasn’t a fan of a long distance relationship. They broke up before Seungyoun returned to Korea.

Seungyoun thought that it was just a summer fling that day but out of nowhere she suddenly transferred to their school a month after. They decided to reconcile their relationship and now are dating again.

Seungyoun knew she was the one for him and decided to introduce her to his family however it seems like his grandmother doesn’t take a fancy at her.

“Like I said I don’t approve her to be your lover! And both of y ou are still in high school! There’s no need for a relationship, right now!” Lady Kim was about to leave him but…

“But I love her! Can you please give her one more chance?” Seungyoun was particularly begging.

“Cho Seungyoun! I would never approve your relationship with her! Not when Wooseok told me that he saw her two-timing with another man the other day!” Lady Kim shouts at him.

She would never accept someone like ‘that’ in the household. At first glance, she knew that Seungyoun’s current girlfriend was a real ‘fake’. From the way she talks, laugh and smile, she knew that Vivian was only faking it. She also didn’t like her behaviour as she gave Dohyon a gross look when she saw some chocolate ice-cream stain on the corner of the boy’s lips.

She would never forget of what Vivian said that night…

“Who in the world invited a beggar here?! In the kind of party with rich peoples in it! Hey kid! You better go out from here and beg somewhere else! You filthy beggars!” she insulted.

Luckly for her, Seungyoun didn’t heard it as he was busy chatting with Seungwoo outside. Dohyon was so embarrassed that he almost cried that night until…

“There, there Dohyonie. Your hyung is here” Dohyon saviour came to save him. “Here let me wipe that chocolate away” Wooseok gave him a warm smile as he cleaned Dohyon with his handkerchief. After the stain was gone, Wooseok gave him a hug and glared at Vivian. He slowly walks to Vivian and then…

**SPALSHH!!!!**

He splashed his juice at her, making her surprise with the sudden wetness.

“How dare you! Do you know that I’m Seungyoun’s…”

“Look bitch! Nobody here dare calls my darling cousin a beggar! So I say take off your cheap Cinderella shoes as be gone from here! And I won’t hesitate calling the guards if you dare insults one of the Kim’s family members again!”

Vivian suddenly turned pale and shivered in fear. She didn’t know that Dohyon was one of Seungyoun’s cousins and it was a big mistake for her to insult a member of the Kim family. She gave Wooseok a final glare as she turned towards the exit.

Lady Kim from afar was amazed at Wooseok. He was like a lion, fierce towards the enemy and yet kind and loving towards his family.

The perfect match for Seungyoun!

“What?!” Seungyoun turned to Wooseok.

Wooseok who was feeling kind of guilty turned his head away. He couldn’t look at him in the eyes. “Yes, it’s true Seungyoun, I saw her the other day happily wrapping her arms around with a business man!”

“You’re lying!” Seungyoun attacked Wooseok as he clutched both of his shoulders. “Vivian would never do that! She would never cheat on me! Please, tell me you’re lying!”

Wooseok whimper in pain as Seungyoun clutches were too strong. “No, I’m not lying! I’m telling the truth!”

“Enough! Both of you!” Lady Kim shouted agrily.

Seungyoun let go of Wooseok harshly as Wooseok gave him an apologetic look.

“I’m going to cool my head now” Seungyoun sighed hard and walk out.

After that day, Seungyoun and Wooseok relationship turns bitter as both of them refused to talk to each other anymore with Wooseok who was still feeling guilty and Seungyoun who was still mad at him. If one opens his mouth then there will be only insults or an angry conversation. 

* * *

Hangyul felt like he was going to punch Seungyoun right there and now for being an idiot because of a girl, he said to love.

“Dude no offence but that’s stupid! Vivian Wong isn’t a good person for you!”

“And why’s that?!” Seungyoun shouted back.

From what had Vivian told him, she told that Wooseok was only accusing her of cheating because he hates her. She also told him that the reason she left the party the other day was because of Wooseok attacking her. With a (fake) cry, she pleaded Seungyoun to trust her and (stupidly) he trust her words.

“Because she’s an actual bitch you moron!” Hangyul stood up. Like a bitch she is, she tried to seduce him behind Seungyoun’s back but no matter what he told him about her, Seungyoun would never believe him.

Now, he felt sorry for Wooseok, for being married to this idiot in front of him.

“Like I told all of you, she’s just being mistaken here!”

“Arghh! Whatever!” Hangyul couldn’t help it anymore, his cousin was being very stubborn and none of his words would reach his mind. “Look man, I love you but I don’t know what to say to you anymore!” he walked and reaches the door but before he walks out…

“Please just let me remind you that, in one week you’ll be engage with Wooseok and you have another 6 days and 10 hours for you do decide what’s best for you!” with that he opened the door and walks out.

“I know Gyul, I know” Seungyoun sat down again as he had a deep thought about his future marriage.

* * *

“Mother, what’s really happening here?” Mrs Kim asked as soon as she enters Lady Kim’s room.

Lady Kim looked at her daughter and puts her book away “I could never, hide anything from you eh?”

“I just had a feeling about it. It’s too sudden” Mrs Kim gave her a sad smile.

Lady Kim look at her daughter again as she stood up and walk to her drawers, opening it and took a white flower themed letter from it and gave her daughter that letter. “Here, read this” she said.

Mrs Kim slowly took the letter and began reading it. She was shocked and looked at her mother, demanding an answer!

“This!” her hands were shivering as her nightmares were becoming true.

No, not this! Anything but this!

“Yes, it’s a letter from Wooseok’s biological mother and she is demanding her son” Lady Kim took a deep breath.

“What?! Why now?!” she began tearing up and shakes her head. “No! I would never give my son to her! Wooseok is my son! And nobody is going to take him away from me!”

Lady Kim glances at the strong woman in front of her. Her daughter really loved Wooseok with all her heart, even though he was just an adopted son. However the word ‘adopted’ never exists in her dictionary as she raised him with all the love she can give. Sometimes, she would forget that she even adopted him as a son after years of raising him into the fine man he is, right now.

You see, Wooseok here was adopted when he was just a baby. Lady Kim had found him on the door steps one night as she heard the sound of a baby crying. The reason he was abandoned was because of his biological mother couldn’t raise him well and thought that he would be an obstacle for her to achieve her dreams. At first, Lady Kim didn’t have the slightest idea to adopt him but as soon as Mrs Kim took a look at him, she fell in love with the angel boy.

Lady Kim was a little bit worried at first because her daughter had just lost her first born due to heart problem. She was afraid that if her daughter was pregnant with another child then maybe she wouldn’t love Wooseok as much as her baby.

However for Mrs Kim…

“Mother, this baby here is a gift from God! Please let me take care and raise him! I promise you that I would love this child as long as I’m still breathing” Mrs Kim couldn’t hold her tears as she held baby Wooseok. It felt like all of her pain was gone when she was with him and baby Wooseok gave her a new hope to continue forward.

After that they decided to welcome baby Wooseok into the family. Every day Mr and Mrs Kim life was filled with happiness with the presence of their new son and after two years Yohan came into their life adding more happiness to the family.

Lady Kim was wrong when she taught that her daughter would treat them differently as Mrs Kim proved to her that she loved both of them very much and raised them well. The only time she cried was when they had to tell Wooseok the truth about his past. She literally cried day and night and constantly apologizing to Wooseok that she wasn’t his true mother. She was afraid that her son would leave her that moment after knowing the truth. However, Wooseok being the smart child he is, assured his mother that he wasn’t going anywhere or leaving her and thanked her for loving him.

After that day, nobody brought had this issue anymore as it would bring tears to Mrs Kim. Wooseok on the other hand had accepted this fact with calm and continued being the piety and lovely son he is.

“I know that very well and I’m not going to let them take my precious grandchild. That’s why I decided to arrange a marriage between Wooseok and Seungyoun. For him to be an official family member as well as to protect Seungyoun from that stupid girl he’s dating right now” Lady Kim answered and she handed a handkerchief to her daughter.

“Thank you” Mrs Kim took the handkerchief and gave the letter back to her mother. “But why now? Why after years long, his biological mother decided she wants to take him?!”

“Probably because of money” Lady Kim gave her thought.

“Money?” Mrs Kim was taken back.

“Yes, money, probably she would use Wooseok against us, knowing that we love him too much. Wooseok is her key for her fortune” Lady Kim walked back to her drawers again.

“Then we must protect him by all cost!”

“Dear, I’m very aware of that” she gave her daughter a stern look.

* * *

“Heyya darling! Long time, no call eh?” Lady Kim felt annoyed when she heard that cheery voice on the edge of the line.

“Pity, I thought you were dead” with a serious tone she replied back.

“EH?!!! How could you even think about that! Your husband really misses you right now!” the hurt voice stifled.

Lady Kim sighed, her husband was very childish sometimes. That old man never loses his energy, huh? “Let’s cut to the case, shall we?”

“Aww, no I love you? Or I miss you so much babe?” Director Kim teases his wife.

“That’s it! I’m filling a divorce on you!”

“What?! No! I was just kidding” the man laughed. Oh, how she misses that laugh!

“Good! Now listen carefully, I want you back here at Korea and I won’t take no as answer!

“Sure” her husband answered short. Well, he will do anything his wife asked him to.

Well, that was easy? Lady Kim thought to herself.

“If you want me back there then, that means you want some help from me right?”

“Am I that easy to read?” she chuckled softly.

“Well, we’ve been married for years, I can read you like a book by now. I’ll come back the day after tomorrow then, after everything settled around here”

Lady Kim couldn’t help but to smile “Thank you”

“Anything for my dear wife! Oh! I’ll have to get some souvenir then! Can’t wait to shop!” the man was particularly jumping now.

“Don’t buy too much! And honey…”

“Hmm?”

There was a short pause.

“I love you”

.

.

.

“So, does that mean I get to have sex with you then?” Director Kim playfully teased her again.

“That’s it! I’m really filling a divorce on you right now!”

* * *

A week had passed by so quickly and the dreadful engagement day had come! However, neither Wooseok nor Seungyoun talked to each other after the feast. They were busy thinking about their own self that they never discussed this matter personally. Well, even if they talked about it then it would still end up in an argument.

“Hyung, you’ve been sighing like the 10th time by now”

“I’m going to get engage soon, Yohan-ah and there’s no sign of Seungyoun ass around here” Wooseok couldn’t help but to feel nervous when he didn't see Seungyoun's presence in the party. He started to think negatively that maybe Seungyoun might have escaped on his own engagement.

“Try to relax a little, okay?” his younger brother tried to calm him down. He was fidgeting and keeps looking at the entrance, looking for Seungyoun. No offense but he was afraid to face the shame and embarrassment alone if his future spouse decided to leave him and ran off with his girlfriend.

“Hangyul!” Yohan shouted as he saw Hangyul approaching them with a gift on his hand.

“Yohan! Wooseok-hyung!” Hangyul waved back as he walks towards them. “Here” he handed Wooseok the gift “It’s not much but I hope you like it”

“Hangyul-ah, you didn’t have to” Wooseok accepted the gift. “Do you know where Seungyoun is?” he couldn’t help himself but to ask.

“Sorry but I don’t know where he is. In fact, I didn’t saw him for a day and where is that dimwit anyway?” Hangyul looked around.

“We haven’t seen him either” Yohan answered. “And my brother here is starting to worry about him. He’s afraid that Seungyoun-hyung would bail out on him” Yohan slightly teased.

“No, I’m not!” Wooseok glared at Yohan. “It’s just that…”

“Well, that idiot hyung is coming right at us” Hangyul pointed when he saw Seungyoun approaching them from the crowds.

Seungyoun gave them a sly smile as he slowly approached them and quickly grabbed Wooseok’s waist, causing the small one to be shock and glared at him.

“Excuse me boys, may I steal this beauty here for a while?” he turned to Wooseok.

Hangyul and Yohan look at each other. “Sure” they slowly answered as Yohan took the present that was on Wooseok’s hands.

“Thanks” he strongly pulled Wooseok with him while the other one was trying his best to be free from Seungyoun's clutches.

“Strange” Hangyul and Yohan said at the same time.

“So, you wanna have a drink or something? Dongpyo said the pink punch was tasty” Yohan offered when it was just him and Hangyul there.

“Sure, that would be awesome!” Hangyul agreed as Yohan wrapped his arm around him.

“Then what are we waiting for! Let’s have some cakes as well!” Yohan quickly pulled him to the snack parlour.

“Whatever, you say Yohan”

* * *

“Get your fithy hands off of me!” Wooseok demanded as he moved away from Seungyoun.

They were finally outside where no one was watching them, so that they can bicker without someone hearing them.

“Like I was happy touching you” Seungyoun hissed in discuss and folded his arms. “Look I want to say something here, so hear me out” he looked at the man in front of him.

He had to say that his soon to be fiancee look really dashing in red.

_(The suit he wore during PDX Group Battle –Team Love Shoot- )_

Wooseok was currently wearing a red suit with a grey shirt beneath it. Yohan and his mother had forced him into wearing this suit and put on contact lance that night with some makeup on him. He, to be honest preferred wearing his big round glasses as he was more comfortable with it and wore much simpler attire on his engagement night. However, his mother and Yohan had to say the opposite thing, they want him to be more ‘memorable’ on his special day. 

Did he look funny to him?

“I’m listening” Wooseok said as he felt uncomfortable being scanned from head to toe by Seungyoun.

In Wooseok’s eyes, Seungyoun look really hot that night! He wore a blue suit with white shirt beneath it and his button was buttoned half-way revealing his pale chest. His hair was styled backwards different from the style he usually saw him with and he even wore some eye shadow that enhances the sexiness that he already has. It would be a lie if Wooseok said he wasn't tempted by his future fiancee.

“I accept our marriage. However, I will not break up with my girlfriend”

Wooseok was completely shock by this! He taught that Seungyoun would finally cut ties with her but he was very wrong. A part of him felt disappointed at this.

“Do whatever you want! Not like I care about it” he turned his head away, afraid that Seungyoun could read his emotions.

“Great! Then that settles it! And remember this, I would never love you! We’re only agree to marry each other for the sake of family. I mean, you don’t want to destroy Yohan’s dreams don’t’ you?” Seungyoun tested him.

“Right” Wooseok replied slowly.

Great! A loveless married life awaits him. 

Seungyoun smirked and walk closer to Wooseok. Wooseok on the other hand slowly walk backwards until his back hits a wall behind him. Seungyoun easily traps him as he putted his hands on the wall, much like a predator trapping its prey. Seeing that Wooseok was already nervous being trap by him he decided to tease the smaller one and leaned his head near Wooseok’s right ear.

“Happy to be engage with you, my dear future husband” he whispered in a sexy voice.

Wooseok shivered as he could feel Seungyoun breath near him.

Seungyoun smiled proudly as he managed to make the other one in silent. It seems like it will fun teasing Kim Wooseok in the future. He grabbed Wooseok’s waist again and titled his chin. “I like you when you’re quite like this” he was just having so much fun that he went over their boundaries and playfully kissed his nose which angered Wooseok.

Wooseok had almost slapped him if it wasn’t for Seungyoun quickly catching his hand.

“Woah there! I need to be handsome during our engagement tonight”

“Fuck you Cho Seungyoun! I promise to kill you someday!” Wooseok gave him a hateful look.

“Yeah, I’ll kill myself first if I’d dare to kiss you again like that” Seungyoun playfully chuckled. “Now, let’s go inside shall we?” Seungyoun playfully grabbed his waist and pulled him inside didn't care about Wooseok who was beating him and tried to release himself.

* * *

Everyone clapped their hands as Seungyoun and Wooseok exchanged rings. A sign that they are now engage to each other. They gave the crowd a force smile as they pretended to be happy with it.

“Damn, I never knew smiling was this tired” Seungyoun sighed. His jaw was beginning to feel numb as he continued to fake smile.

“You don’t have to smile if it hurts” Wooseok whispered beside him and sadly looked the silver ring on his finger.

“Well, I have to show them that I’m happy right now” Seungyoun frowned a little.

Wooseok was about to reply when all of sudden…

“I’M BACK EVERYONE! DID YOU MISS ME?!” a man yelled from the back while the crowd turned to him.

Seungyoun and Wooseok were surprised when their grandfather decided to crash into the party.

Lady Kim face-palmed. Great, here comes her husband and what a rude way of him to yell like a mad man after both Seungyoun and Wooseok had just got engage.

“Grandfather / Grandpa!” Dongpyo, Hyeongjun, Eunsang and Dohyon immediately ran towards him and hugged the man.

“Aigoo! My grandchildren are growing up so well!” Director Kim ruffled their hair as they chuckled. He then turned his head toward Seungyoun and Wooseok and walks to them of course not forgetting to take the microphone from the MC.

“Drama king” Lady Kim shakes her head.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to Seungyoun and Wooseok’s engagement party. I was happy when I found out the news that they are going to be engaged tonight! So, I want to congratulate both of them” he proudly looked at them.

"Thank you" they continued fake smiling.

“In addition, I have an announcement to make! That is my second grandchild Cho Seungyoun, will be now appointed as the heir of the company from tonight onward however he will only be able to inherit the company after he marries his future partner Kim Wooseok!”

Seungyoun froze. Even his grandfather was using his marriage with Wooseok as an agreement for him to inherit the company, huh? Well, he was Cho Seungyoun and he would do anything to protect his family’s company business.

“Now folks give around applause for Cho Seungyoun and Kim Wooseok!” Director Kim clapped his hand with joy as his eyes were scanning someone around the crowd when he finally found his target he…

“Darling baby dear! Your handsome and wonderful husband is home!” he shouted, forgetting the fact that the microphone was still on.

Seungyoun and Wooseok covered their mouth as they were about to laugh at their grandfather silly attitude. 

“That’s it! He’s going to sleep outside tonight!” Lady Kim growled angrily as all eyes were on her right now.

Yohan and Hangul mentally slapped their forehead, their grandfather was a fool at times.

Now, they are forced to hear someone crying from outside tonight!

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave some kudos, bookmarks and some comments!
> 
> I enjoyed and adored reading them :)
> 
> If you have suggestion, just leave it in the comments. Thanks! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪
> 
> Have A Great Day
> 
> See you soon! ✨✨✨


End file.
